


A kitchen and A kiss

by promisezz



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caught, Cheeks - Freeform, Cumplay, Gay Sex, Interrupted, M/M, Oral Sex, Osamus cheeks, Semi-emotional, msby house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisezz/pseuds/promisezz
Summary: Shugo Meian, he's not afraid of anything. He's just a little bit scared of talking to Osamu Miya. He's sure that once he starts he won't be able to stop.“Good?” Osamu tilted his head, Meian liked that he was still so close even as he chewed. Finally swallowing,“Delicious.” He answered. The arm on his shoulder hesitated, his other hand dropping the utensil on the table with a light clang“How about this?”Meian was prepared for most situations, for the knife to slip and stab him in the back of skull? Sure, no problem, for Osamu to smack him across the face for making an odly perverted noise while eating? Yep, he was ready.For Osamu to push his lips up and press them into his? Not in a million years.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A kitchen and A kiss

Shugo “I’m too scared to go to Onigiri Miya because then I have to talk to Osamu” Meian. 

He’s fully aware that he should not be intimidated by anyone, few people gave him a run for his money when it came to things like power and intimidation. Ushijima was one of those people, but he wasn’t on the same team as him, so that didn’t matter. 

Being intimidated by someone who was nearly 6 inches shorter and likely 30 pounds lighter was what prompted Meian to shut down the energetic blond asking him to have a team dinner at the restaurant. 

“Please will ya let us have the team dinner there? He’s ma brother and it would mean a lot.” He narrowed his eyes at the kid, he hated that if he said no he’d be the bad guy. 

“Take a vote Miya,” He said, “Mark me down as a nay.” The blonde narrowed his eyes, 

“It’s one to one then, but I’m sure yer losin captain.” He ran off, Meian was also sure of this. Osamu had only appeared before him a few times, always bringing lunches to the guys. Lunches that were raved about, every time Atsumu would ask if the captain wanted everything, and everytime he would pass. 

Something about that chubby cheeked twin made his stomach turn, he couldn’t tell if it was a good kind of turn or the kind that made him feel sick. That was Atsumu’s twin brother, the too loud blonde was a force to be reckoned with, but damn if they weren’t pretty. 

Meian shook the thoughts away, now following the hoard into the restaurant as a consequence of his humiliating defeat. He’d been one of two nay’s, the other coming from Bokuto. The spiky haired man mentioned something about dating Osamu’s ex, but trying to arrange that Bokuto and Meian go get a separate dinner didn’t pan out well either. The team harassed them about dating in private, and something about being too big for functioning brains. 

Meian had a functioning brain, an over functioning brain, because as soon as he heard a warm voice welcome them he eyes narrowed in on the slight smile behind the counter. He thought about all the ways this was going to go wrong, he didn’t know how or what to order like the rest of the guys. He’d make a fool of himself. Situations looped in his head before he finally took a deep breath and tried to focus on the conversation at the table. 

“…and then it went like whoosh, ya know?” Hinata’s way with words made Meian zone back out immediately, instead he took up the occasional nod and laugh when everyone else did strategy. It worked until a leg brushed his, looking up to see Osamu look to him, 

“I’m sorry,” He pushed those cheeks up towards his eyes, “Didn’t see yer leg there.” 

The way Atsumu talked had always annoyed Meian, but now it made him chuckle, 

“No problem.” He gave a polite smile back. Osamu didn’t look like Atsumu, not to Meian. He didn’t see the same things when he looked at this face, maybe it was the dark hair, but something was different. 

“What can I get started for ya?” The quick fire ordering made Meian’s nerve kick back up, and when the soft eyes looked down at him and the notepad was aimed his way, he put up a dismissive hand, 

“Not hungry,” He said. The team groaned, figuring this was a form of protest for making him come here, it wasn’t though, he hadn’t bothered to look at the menu while pretending to be absorbed in conversation. 

“Well, if ya change yer mind, I’ll be behind those double doors-“ He pointed his pen across the room, “Just come tell me so I can put it together.” He walked away from the table, Meian looking over to watch him push open the doors. 

“What’s that about captain?” Tomas, another middle blocker, asked. 

“I forgot to look at the menu,” He decided to tell at least a partial truth, the other bit being he was busy staring at the owner of the store to listen to anyone else’s order like he originally planned. 

“Well here,” Tomas handed him a menu, “He said you can just let him know.” He took it from the long fingers and started looking it over. It was useless, he looked across the table, 

“Hey big guy,” He watched Bokuto look up with a slight confusion, but he knew it was him being called, “What did you get?” 

“Oh, the comfort bowl, you’d probably like to make it spicy though.” He shrugged, Meian nodded. Shutting the paper menu, he was good with that. 

“I can tell ‘Samu.” Atsumu started to get up, 

“I got it.” Meian said a bit too quick, a bit too harsh. 

“Do ya have a problem with me or my brother or somethin?” He shook his head at the captain, who put on an apologetic smile, 

“No Miya,” He softened his voice, “I just should apologize for not being ready earlier.” He hoped that made enough sense that everyone would let it go. 

“Fine,” Atsumu sank back into his chair, turning to the curly headed man next to him “Omi, did ya see how red his face was?” 

Meian knew he shouldn’t have listened once Atsumu tried to lower his voice to a whisper, but he lingered a moment to hear if Sakusa also noticed a heat on his face. 

“Mind your business ‘Tsumu.” Sakusa’s blunt response made Meian’s lips curl. He loved that guy. 

He looked over at the silver doors, swinging back as a worker pushed through with a large tray of meals. He wasn’t built for sneaking, but he slipped behind the person exiting and let the doors rock on their hinges behind him. 

It smelled amazing back here, an overwhelming sense of comfort washed over him. He took in a deep breath, 

“Change yer mind?” He heard the voice, snapping his eyes over to the long silver table that it came from. A knife sat in his palm, his finger seemed to blend with the blade and he lifted it in a gesture. 

“Yeah, they told me to get the comfort bowl, but spicy.” He walked over, mustering a level of casual that made it painfully the opposite. Osamu didn’t take notice, instead he returned the one piece chef’s knife to the white board on the table. 

“Can I tell you something?” He asked, continuing to dice the vegetables on the board, “You don’t want that.” 

Meian scoffed, “You would know what I want then?” He leaned back against the silver table, crossing his arms over his chest. Something about the way that man held a knife was catching his attention over and over. 

“It’s what I do, captain” He said the word as if mocking him. 

“I take it Atsumu talks about me then?” He lifted one of his brows at the twin, who returned him with a shrug and quick scoop of his knife across the board. 

“Sometimes, he says yer a pretty good guy, hard working,” He spun around and dropped the board into a deep sink behind him, holding the knife out to rinse it off, “He went on a twenty minute rant about the way ya stretch concerning him.” 

“Can we get back to what I’m going to be eating?” He really didn’t want to talk about the way he stretched. He didn’t want to talk about anything to do with either of their bodies that might lead to his mind wandering. 

“I guess,” He came back with the clean knife, setting it down before kneeling down and grabbing something from under the table, “I haven’t really put it on the menu though, I don’t know what to call it.” 

Meian laughed, “So you’re using me as a guinea pig?” 

For the first time he watched those cheeks turn pink and nearly push the eyes shut in a smile, 

“Most people would pay to be in your position.” Osamu had a calm confidence, it wasn’t the same arrogance that Atsumu radiated. Meian liked it, sticking around as Osamu continued making the knife an extension of his body, when the metal would catch the light it ran up into Osamu’s arm so fluidly. 

“Yer staring.” Osamu said softly, Meian coughed before looking away, 

“Sorry, I’ve never really watched anyone cook like this before.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling how warm his own skin was. He’d been looking, and letting his eyes drink in all that Osamu had to offer in a white tee shirt and a taut black apron. 

“That’s what you were lookin at? I could’ve swore you were looking at my face.” Osamu peaked up from the corner of his eyes, grabbing Meian’s eyes before he could avert them,

“You stick your tongue out a little bit when you focus,” He shrugged, “It caught my attention.” Oh the places he thought about the tongue being caught up with him quickly. 

“Like this?” Osamu turned, again swinging his arm to his side, the knife pointing up as Osamu shut his eyes and pushed the tip of his tongue between his lips. Meian chewed his own lip, looking at the red that build on Osamu’s cheeks, 

“A little bit further,” He decided to nit-pick the situation, if it kept him in here then he was okay with the slight awkwardness of it. 

“Hm?” Osamu’s eyes opened, but his tongue pushed out further. Meian shook his head, he was doing it perfectly, but it made Osamu laugh when Meian further rejected the attempt. 

“Well you show me then,” Osamu pointed the knife at Meian, his eyes going wide as he realized what he was doing, “I’m so sorry.” He hurried to put the knife down, 

“I don’t mind,” Meian shrugged, not willing to admit that it kind of created a fluttering in his stomach. 

“Still, poor manners ta’ point a knife at someone.” Osamu dusted his hands off, “Okay, show me.” Now Osamu was the one with his arms across his chest. Meian pushed off the table and brought his hand over his face, getting into character

Meian did exactly the same thing Osamu had done, watching a grin spread on his face, 

“How’s that any different?” He asked. His head shook and the hair swept over his forehead. Meian just shrugged, 

“I think neither of us can do it forced, it’s a lot cuter when you don’t realize you’re doing it.” The word didn’t register until was repeated back to him, 

“Cuter? Well,” Osamu looked away and stepped back towards the bench, “I’ll just put that in my dating bio, ‘looks cute concentrating’.” 

Meian groaned, thoroughly embarrassed, “I’ll head back to the table, feel free to poison my meal.” He waved dramatically, earning another laugh from the chef, 

“Don’t even dare,” This time the pointing with the knife was deliberate, “Yer trying this right now, open.” 

Meian reached out to take whatever was being offered, but he was met with a recoiled hand and a frown, 

“I said open, not grab with yer dirty hands.” He blinked, confident that he was not going to hand over the food. Meian leaned down slightly, opening his mouth. 

The hand with the knife still in it moved around the side of his face and the warm forearm rested on his shoulder, pulling Osamu up as he placed the bite into Meian’s mouth. His eyes were focused on the dark brown’s in front of him. The color seemed to swirl with flecks of gold before turning near black at the edges. Eyes that were capable of being big and bright or dark and intimidating, and now as they watch food drop into his mouth, they were shining. 

He almost forgot to shut his mouth, the feeling of it landing in his mouth reminding him that he was not about kiss him. He started to chew, shocked by the taste enough to chuckle and cover his mouth. 

“Good?” Osamu tilted his head, Meian liked that he was still so close even as he chewed. Finally swallowing, 

“Delicious.” He answered. The arm on his shoulder hesitated, his other hand dropping the utensil on the table with a light clang 

“How about this?” 

Meian was prepared for most situations, for the knife to slip and stab him in the back of skull? Sure, no problem, for Osamu to smack him across the face for making an odly perverted noise while eating? Yep, he was ready. 

For Osamu to push his lips up and press them into his? Not in a million years. 

As soon as it started it was over, just as the lights dimmed and Meian felt the melting of his ribs, Osamu flicked the switch on and blew out the flame. 

He watched the twin cover his lips, shocked. 

“I don’t know,” Meian swallowed the lump in his throat, “I think I’d have to taste it again.” 

Osamu’s eyes went wide, his hand reached around to trade the knife, setting it on the table before Meian pulled his face into his hands. His skin was soft, only slightly sticky from a light layer of sweat that came from working in the hot kitchen. His lips were even better, Meian feeling their supple flesh move under his. 

His tongue pushed between his lips and ran across the part of Osamu’s lips, which opened in response, the fingers finding their way into his hair. Osamu’s lips vibrated as he moaned against the kiss, Meian wanted to grab him, pull him against his body and feel every inch of their bodies touching. 

“Captain, are you back here? We’re wai-“ 

Like teenagers caught, they ripped apart,

“Hinata!” Osamu’s voice caught in his throat

Meian turned to see a doe-eyed Hinata in the kitchen. Of course it would be him that came looking, Osamu’s hands retracted from Meian’s neck, snapping to his sides. 

“I’m coming,” He said to the frozen kid. He wasn’t a kid, none of them were, but if anyone was the child of the team it was the little sun spot. He reluctantly walked away from the chef, the warmth of their tension falling off his body before he grabbed Hinata’s shoulder, 

“Uh-“ Hinata looked mortified, Meian pulled him against his side, 

“If you mention a word of this to any of them, I want you to know that I will find out, and I will kill you. Atsumu cannot find out that his brother kissed me, okay?” He looked down with a deceptive friendly smile, Hinata nodded, 

“I swear, I won’t say a word. I didn’t even see anything.” A good kid, if not a little rambunctious, he was a good one. 

Meian joined the team, surprisingly no one said anything about how long it took him to place his order. The talk of who was leaving their laundry in the dryer overnight was soon directed to him, he hated sharing a house with these guys sometimes. 

“I don’t leave my laundry in there overnight, because I don’t do my laundry at the house.” Meian shrugged, he may have a tough exterior, but visiting his mother was a priority. Plus her detergent seemed to just work better at her house. 

“Then it has to be you,” Atsumu accused, pointing down at Bokuto. 

“I said I may have forgotten once or twice, but not more than that!” Bokuto defended. 

It was a friendly banter that ensued, cut short as Osamu set up the tray table and laid down that set of orders. 

“Hinata…” Osamu listed the names as he passed out the orders, having them memorized. Meian avoided looking at him for too long, but each time he tried to steal a glance, Osamu was already looking at him. 

“…and Shugo.” He handed the plate down. Using the captain’s first name, a name that he never told him. It sounded good on his lips though, a squinted smile as he took the plate. 

“Wait, what is that?” Sakusa asked, pointing at it like it wasn’t even food. New things weren’t his comfort zone. 

“The kitchen plate,” Meian answered, “Osamu was telling me about it when I went back, right?” He looked up, a now flustered Osamu nodded. 

“Yeah,” He shot a quick glare at Meian, “the name is being workshopped still.” 

_ 

Back at the house, Meian laid on the couch and listened to the group in the kitchen decide what their evening plans were. 

“Well ‘Samu said he’s working late, his clean-up crew called off so he can’t come.” 

“Damn, you’re no fun without your better half.” Sakusa droned, 

“Good thing you’re my better half Omi-Omi!” 

Meian was sick, pushing himself off the couch. If Osamu was in need of a clean-up crew he wasn’t sure with Atsumu hadn’t volunteered to help. He did know that his keys were on the counter and Onigiri Miya wasn’t that far away. 

Swiping his keys off the counter in a quick motion, he avoided any inquiries by looking rushed. Doing a fine job until he was parked outside the dark restaurant, only the light from the backroom washed out from under those doors. He knocked on the door, probably a bit too loud. 

After what felt like too long of a moment, the light flooded further onto the floor, a shadow appearing to look at him. He waved and then shrugged with his arms out, the shadow walking over to the door, 

“Ya scared the piss out of me.” Osamu said as the door opened, 

“Sorry, I heard you needed a clean-up crew, but the boys were going out so I figured I could help.” He shrugged, looking at the figure that walked away from him now. Even in the darkness, with the light running across his feet and that was it, Meian knew he was looking at a perfect outline. 

“I’m nearly done,” Osamu pulled open the door to the back room, the illumination on his face made Meian’s knees weak, “but, a little help never hurt.” 

He let Osamu tell him what to do, admittedly not very experienced in this. He washed dishes, which were handed back to him with a frown. He wiped counters that were followed by Osamu’s re-wipe. 

So when Osamu rolled the mop bucket out and handed it to him he turned his head, 

“Are you just going to mop again? Why do you keep giving me things to do if you’re just going to redo them?” He asked. Osamu laughed, 

“Well, if I did it all myself then we would’ve been done twenty minutes ago.” Meian puzzled his face even further, 

“So basically you’re just torturing me?” He asked. 

“I’m stalling” He said, his voice lowering, “because when we’re done then there’s no reason to be together.” 

Anticipation nipped at Meian’s heels, asking him to do something good. He leaned the mop handle back to sit in the bucket, 

“Isn’t there?” He asked, his fingers stretched down and tickled under Osamu’s. He lifted his hand, allowing Meian to pull it against his chest. 

“Ya kind of scare me.” Osamu blurted. Meian’s lips pulled down, 

“I don’t mean to,” He asid, but Osamu was shaking his head, 

“No because yer scary, but…” his flicked his eyes up, “my stomach has been in knots since ya walked into my kitchen.” 

Meian could relate to that, a slow grin spreading across his lips, 

“Let me help with that.” His thumb was gentle against Osamu’s chin, pulling his face back so he could lower his lips to brush over the open mouth, “I know just how to undo those knots.” 

It was a confident line, one that he never thought he’d say. Not with the person who just looking at made him go all fuzzy lunged and blurry eyed. From the moment he saw him, he was aware that given the chance, he’d let him ruin his life. Take a bachelor off the market. 

Osamu’s lips didn’t wait for Meian, instead his pushed up to connect them. Meian sighed into the lips, his head spinning as it felt like he’d never truly been kissed before. Teeth tugged at his lip, parting them so Osamu’s tongue could pass over Meian’s. 

He leaned into the kiss, his hands running down the chef’s sides, daring to slid over his ass. He did so slowly, underneath his fingers was the soft flesh of Osamu Miya’s perfect ass. He could’ve stood there and bounced his fingers over it all night, but a soft noise blew into his mouth. 

The kissing got hotter, Meian’s grip slipping around Osamu’s thighs and yanking him from the ground. The muscles moved under his palms as ankles hooked around his back, the feeling of a tight grip in his hair made it hard to focus on where he was going. 

He set Osamu on the silver bench that had been wiped twice now, no objection from the owner. Only a pull at Meian’s shirt, revealing enough of his stomach for a hand to slide up. 

“Cold,” He hissed, he gripped the wrist that was moving up his body. His goosebumps were quick to prickle his skin, a shiver moving down his shoulders. This was happening, Meian was lifting his arms over his head to let Osamu peel the shirt off, feeling the warmth of the room cover the places that Osamu’s hands left. 

“God, yer so…” Osamu breathed, looking at Meian’s body. He grinned as the cheeks turned red, 

“Lucky to be getting undressed by you.” Meian finished, slipping his hands around Osamu’s face to push their lips back together. He felt the fingers pulling at his sides, warming the skin that roamed his. He wanted this, and with a gentle tug on Osamu’s hip, he felt it. 

“Oh…” He hadn’t expected Osamu to be so hard already, looking between them to see the pressures of their pants pressed into each other. 

“Don’t stop.” Osamu pulled him back, like animals the devoured each other’s mouths, biting and licking until they were bright red and swollen, Meian knowing the side of his bottom lip would be purple before much longer. 

Osamu’s hand was sliding under his jeans now, Meian’s lips shaking against the kiss in anticipation. Just as the fingers shocked his warm member, the sound a bell yanked them away. 

“Didn’t you lock the door?” Meian hissed, 

“Fuck, you said the boys were going out tonight?” He stepped away from Osamu, helping him to hop off the table. 

“Yeah?” Meian picked up the white tee off the ground, tossing it to Osamu. He caught it with disgust, 

“We didn’t mop yet, so this is trash.” He set the shirt on the table, “Whenever they go out, ‘Tsumu brings them here to midnight snack.” Now Meian caught his shirt, ignoring the fact that it was on the floor and pulling it on anyway. 

He couldn’t be upset, if Osamu had an open-door policy here then it was his business. Just like the open-door policy the captain had at the house, too many times did he have to wake up to the ramblings of some childish argument. 

“’Samu, did ya finish cleanin’ already?” Atsumu’s voice made Meian react, darting over to the side of the oven so he wouldn’t be seen. He knew that it wasn’t Atsumu’s decision, but he also knew that the kid would blow his pretty blonde head if he knew the captain was trying to sleep with his brother. No doubt there would be some kind of twin jokes and inuendo’s amongst the other guys. 

“Just about,” Osamu looked over and grinned at Meian, “It’s so damn hot in here I had to take ma shirt off.” Meian rolled his eyes at the chef. Earning an eyebrow wiggle, he was annoyed at how adorable that was. 

“Oh!” Atsumu finally entered the kitchen, Osamu’s face turning to face him, “It must be because ya were workin so hard, it’s not that bad.” 

“You guys looking for food? I put some in the display up front for you.” He pointed, 

“Oh thanks,” Atsumu sounded relieved, “We’re starving.” 

“Well, help yourselves.” Osamu was avoiding looking straight up at Atsumum, likely trying to hide the evidence on his lips that he hadn’t been alone in here. 

Meian waited, watching Osamu start to mop the floors while Atsumu sounded like he was reciting a novel. Endless recounts of the same events from that night, finally Osamu turned to Meian, his eyes rolling back with an apology on his face. 

Meian shrugged, it wasn’t his fault. He winked before blowing a kiss, earning a more dramatic eye roll and the remnants of a giggle on his lips. 

“So, do ya think Shugo is mad at me still?” Atsumu’s sudden use of the captains name made both of them stiffen, 

“Why?” Osamu asked, 

“Well he didn’t want to come here, but he said we could vote on it and so he lost. He knew he was gonna lose though, and then when we got here he was so stiff and cranky. I think he’s made I made him come.” Now Meian felt a tad bit guilty. 

“I’m sure he’s not mad at ya,” Osamu was more than sure of that, “Just go get some food and I’ll call ya in the mornin?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Atsumu must’ve left quickly, Osamu dropping the mop to walk over to Meian. The captain smiled as Osamu motioned his shirt back off, 

“Aren’t you worried he’ll come back in?” Meian asked, his voice hushed. 

“No, he eats slow.” Osamu’s fingers found the button of his pants, his body recalled who was touching him and recirculated a large amount of blood to his waist. Fingers wrapped around him again, just as his shirt slinked off his wrist to the floor. 

His breathing got deeper with each tug, a set of lips trailing down his neck and chest as the wrist moved slowly around him. Small shivers shook his hips as the mouth drew nearer, Osamu’s body lowered to kneel on the ground in front of him. 

“Are you sure?” Meian asked again, he received a giggle, 

“It’ll fit? No I’m not, but we can find out.” Osamu was quick to end his sentence with his tongue out, licking along Meian’s length. He watched the big eyes look up at him from under his cock, and before he could imagine it, Osamu turned his face slightly and bounced it off his cheek. 

“You would.” Meian grinned, Osamu stuck out his tongue in a cute way before starting to work it against him in an evil way. 

He felt the cheeks and tongue overwhelming him as he tried to stay silent aside from the gust of breath through his nostrils. The tongue twisted and flattened at all the right times and places, Meian’s lower back was slick with sweat when his hands held his waist to keep from grabbing Osamu’s hair. 

A gasp, “Aren’t ya curious?” He asked. Meian looked down, puzzled, 

“About?” He wasn’t sure what prompted that. 

“What my throat feels like?” A sly grin set Meian’s skin on fire, Osamu’s lips wrapped around him again, this time he didn’t stop his fingers. They curled into the soft hair, scratched over his scalp before tightening. A soft moan vibrated against him, then the mouth loosened in permission. 

Meian started moving his hips, feeling the hands brace his thighs. They dug deeper as Meian felt the throat tighten around him, the jerk of Osamu’s tongue as he suppressed the gag. A nasty sound filled the kitchen, but to Meian it was symphonic. 

Just like a symphony, it built. The audience captivated in the emotion of the piece, listening and feeling the warmth in their chest as it increased and increased, new instruments adding until the peak was imminent. The glorious and satisfying crescendo into the height of the music, where chills would down their arms and the heat in their chest would travels to their stomach. 

For Meian his orgasm came the same way, only instead of chills it was tight spasms and the heat was a cramp the loosened in his waist. His body was leaned over Osamu’s now, his hand still in his hair, the other braced against the wall. 

Osamu was smiling as he pulled away, Meian was still struggling to catch his breath. Then the mouth opened and showed him the contents, the height of the symphony written on Osamu’s tongue. 

Instead of just being a normal person and being a little grossed out, he dropped his fingers into the mouth. Osamu’s eyes went wide, Meian bringing himself to kneel in front of him. 

“Proud of yourself?” He asked, two fingers dared push past Osamu’s tongue, covered in the hot sticky mess. Osamu nodded, a blistering flush on his cheeks and down his neck. Meian pulled his two fingers away, spreading them over his tongue as he did. The strings of saliva and cum connected Osamu’s lips and Meian’s fingers, then Osamu’s lips to Meian’s tongue. 

Osamu whimpered before their mouths were pushed together. Meian didn’t care that his taste was all over them now, he could still push his tongue between those lips and notice a difference. Osamu was pulling at Meian’s hair now, begging him closer with each breath against his lips. 

“Captain?” 

He felt his chest turn from lava to stone, snapping his head over to see not one or two, but three of his teammates staring at them. He grabbed the shirt off the ground to cover his waist, using the sleeve to quickly wipe his lip. 

“Knocking went out of style I see.” He grumbled. Osamu’s face turned away in pure embarrassment, 

“Well we did announce ourselves, we were seeing if Osamu had any of those tuna ones backed up.” Tomas stood flanked by Sakusa and Bokuto. Meian frowning as he awkwardly got to his feet and adjusted to have his briefs over his junk before dropping the shirt. 

“I do,” Osamu’s voice was softened by the weight of tension in the room. Meian reached down and pulled him up, a slight snicker from a certain hitter made his eyes narrow. 

“I’m just saying you’ve knocked me over on the court, didn’t apologize, and then just walked away.” Bokuto shrugged. 

“You didn’t just suck my dick, did ya?” He snapped. Sakusa covered his face, 

“Can we just get the food, the longer we’re back here the ornerier ‘Tsumu will get.” He mumbled into his hands. 

“They’re over here, come on.” Osamu dusted his knees off and escorted them to the fridge. Meian finished fastening his pants, a weird anger and fear mixture swirled in his gut. If they told anyone then not only would Atsumu find out, but three people had just seen him the better side of naked with his own cum dripping from his chin. 

“Hey guys?” He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for them to acknowledge him, 

“We’re not dumb enough to tell anyone,” Tomas said, 

“Yeah, ‘Tsumu would combust.” Sakusa shrugged. Bokuto just turned and nodded. Now majority of his team was keeping a secret from the setter. Great. 

-

As if the whole night wasn’t bad enough, Meian had to sneak out the back of the restaurant.

He made it home about an hour before they did. He spent that hour reliving the hands on his skin, mouth on his cock, and the eyes that locked on to his. He told himself right then that Osamu Miya was going to be his, any way that he could have him. 

He was nodding off when the hour ended, the sounds of drunken stumbling was matched with the pitter of tiny feet running down the hall to meet them at the stairs. Hinata, refused to go out with them, but loved hearing the stories. 

Meian grumbled, sitting up and pushing his blanket down to his lap. Like he knew them too well, his door didn’t make a sound before swinging open. 

“…That’s not what I said so stop trying to make it sound like that.” Bokuto was the first in the door, Tomas and Sakusa chuckling behind him. Meian looked at their faces as they finally looked at him, 

“Uh, ‘Tsumu has a question for ya captain.” A giggle sounded just before two figured appeared in the door. One of them wasn’t Hinata, but just the shape of his shoulders made Meian feel ten times more naked than he was. 

“Hey Meian, can Osamu stay in the guest room and he said he’ll make breakfast in the morning? Please? I really want my brother to hang out this weekend…” Even though he was backlit and Meian couldn’t make out his face well, he knew he was blinking his eyes and giving him a perfect puppy face. 

He knew Osamu was giving him a disgustingly flirty face, it made his hair stand on edge. 

“Whatever,” He answered, “Just, don’t be too loud.” The gaggle of men left the room, shutting the door behind them. Osamu sleeping in the same house made things a lot harder, figuratively and literally. He looked at his waist in the dark, shaking his head, there was no way that he was going to do that again. 

He forced himself to fall asleep, listening to the calm chaos of people running around the house and whispering, thinking that they were being quiet. It worked, his body relaxed and sank into the bed, swallowed by the warmth of the blankets. 

His dreams were predictable, full of the faces he wanted to see Osamu make. He could hear his chuckle and feel his hands on his stomach. 

“Shugo…” 

His eyes shot open, it wasn’t the dream that created the cold hand on his stomach. He looked over and saw Osamu in his bed, under his blankets, looking at him with his lip in teeth. 

“What are you doing?” He breathed, the twin pushed his hand down his stomach slowly. Meian’s body stayed still, still fearful it was a dream. He could make out so much of his face, the warmth of the early morning sun washing over the plump cheeks and pouted lips. 

“I need you,” Osamu sighed, his lips landed on slightly parted ones. The kiss reminded Meian just how weak he could be, and he enjoyed feeling like that for once. Moaning against the mouth on his, tugging the face closer. 

Osamu’s leg moved across his waist, his hand darting down to feel the flesh that surrounded his waist. Pushing his fingers up until he felt the bottom of the briefs. He kept pushing until the briefs were around his wrists and his thumbs drew rhythmic circles on his hips. Osamu rocked against his hands, his lips breaking away, 

“Don’t ever stop touching me,” His breath was soft, Meian pushed Osamu down enough to feel the rocking against his crotch. His eyes fluttered shut to feel him, hear his small noises fill the room until he spoke again, “Please.” 

“Anything,” Meian answered, his hands pulled from the underwear and wrapped around his neck, yanking their lips together as he rolled them over. His body lowered quickly on top of Osamu, both of them gasping when his erection pressed against Osamu’s ass, even through both of their clothes, the feeling was good. 

“Naked,” Osamu mumbled into his lips, “I need you naked.” Happy to oblige, he reached down and shimmied off his briefs, watching Osamu do the same before he settled back between those perfect legs. He grabbed them, lifted them and ran his mouth from his ankle down to the soft skin of his inner thigh. Osamu was wiggling, whimpering as Meian sucked on the skin over and over. He looked up before starting over on the other leg. 

“You better use that tongue when you get down there again,” Osamu groaned, Meian just smiled against his skin and kept the slow pace. He licked the heat of his skin, between his ass and his thigh, to earn a sharp inhale. He pushed his legs towards his chest and stuck his tongue between the beautiful cheeks, 

“Oh, Oh my god.” His legs tensed under the firm palms. He was focused on making him louder, forgetting he lived with other people. He wanted to see what each push of his tongue could do, eventually what each pump of his finger could do, then two. 

“Sh-Shug… Please,” Osamu was turning his head against the bed, his eyes begging beneath the heavy brow. Meian himself was rubbing against the bed as the muscles gripped his fingers, he watched the chef wiggle against the bed, looking away from him with heat on his cheeks. 

“You’re so hot Osamu,” Meian groaned, looking at the orange light that washed over his body and the bed. A painting couldn’t do justice to this sight, it didn’t include the sounds or smells of the room, the heat from Osamu’s breath filling the captains room. 

“I need you inside me,” Osamu panted, “Please, your cock not your fingers.” Meian’s grunt was too loud, the last of his self-control nearly slipping through his fingertips. He needed a grain of it though, knowing that what they were about to do required a slow start. 

He focused on the face that he worked his way up to, kissing the hot lips and across his face as his hands covered him in the contents of a clear plastic bottle. He spoke into Osamu’s lips, 

“Condom?” He asked, a shake below him, 

“Not if you’re okay with not using one, I want to feel you.” Fuck, Meian’s self-control was thinner than a hair now. 

“I’m obsessed with you,” He laughed, “Where have you been?” 

“Dating people in love with other people, if you were wondering though,” Osamu’s teeth nipped at Meian’s lip, “I’m also obsessed with you.” 

A too quick movement pushed him into Osamu, the tight muscles got tighter as Osamu yelped and clung to Meian’s shoulders.

His lungs were frozen, a painful tensing in his abdomen as he eased the rest of the way into him. His fingers curled, digging into the meat below him. The legs around his sides slipped higher, and then Osamu relaxed. 

“Fuck,” Meian hissed, his hips moving to feel the grip on his length. Osamu’s whines got harsher, turning to cries, 

“Damn it,” Osamu cursed, “You feel so good.” He grinned down at the dark haired man. He could see himself getting into trouble here, never wanting anyone else to wrap around him like this. 

It was heaven, heating Meian’s blood to a near boil. His stomach was tight with ebbing cramps that would only get worse when Osamu said his name. 

They moved together, Meian’s groans became uncontrollable once Osamu got on top of him. The ass that moved on him was doing so perfectly, the hands digging into his chest heightened the euphoria in his blood. 

“Osa-S-Samu,” He reached down to grab the hips, tilting them forward to leaned up and hold him. One arm braced back against the bed, the other guiding Osamu from around his back. 

“Ah!” Osamu shook, “There, right there.” His arms wrapped around Meian’s neck, their foreheads sticking together with the sweat that coated them. Meian did his best to keep Osamu dropping onto the same spot, knowing he did so when Osamu’s nails broke his skin and raked across his back. 

“Oh God,” Meian shook as he neared an unbeatable knot in his abdomen, a shocking shiver running over his legs, gripping his toes and curling them until they burned. 

“Cum with me,” Osamu cried, “Please.” If he would stop saying please Meian could’ve fucked him until it was night again. Looking into his eyes was the second mistake, their brown didn’t reflect the same beautiful focus they had in the kitchen, now they were pinched, covered in the begging and pleasure of their sex. 

“I-I can’t, oh…” Meian’s words were stolen by a spasm, his head tossing back to let the cry into the room. Wet lips covered his, pulling his head back. 

A darkness wrapped around them in the brightening room, their skin screaming as the clung to each other and felt the pressure from every direction. It exploded from their bones and vibrated the bed, leading them into the darkness around them in a fit of spasms and screamed. Feeling more connected as a mess erupted from them, they tightened their hold on each other, staying together even as the orgasms washed off in calming waves. 

“It’s so hot in here,” Osamu whined, bringing Meian out of the separate plane of exitance. A grin spread on his face, pulling Osamu’s back to look at it, 

“You did that.” He pressed a gentle kiss into the sticky skin. 

“I need to shower and make breakfast, they’ll be up soon.” Osamu didn’t make any motion to move, Meian lifting him off slowly, “No…” 

“Sorry,” Meian pulled him against his waist after he was out of him, kissing his cheek. Osamu sighed, pushing to bury his face into his shoulder. 

“Carry me to the shower?” He whispered, Meian laughed, 

“Of course, but we have to be quick because it’s across the hall.” Yet another obstacle. Meian was thankful that they kept the towels and a few items of clothes in the bathroom so he didn’t have to carry anything other than the man that clung to him. 

They made it across the hall, locking the bathroom door as they shared a shower. Osamu looking at Meian with a blissed out gaze, rubbing his hands over his chest. Meian chewing his lip when Osamu turned to rinse his hair, revealing the tight skin on his back and the cute dimples above his ass. 

Meian’s mouth was curled up when Osamu looked back, 

“Like that?” He asked. Meian nodded, 

“Very much,” He motioned for Osamu to back up. An eye roll instead, 

“If I do that then we’re fucking, and I know my brother will need the bathroom soon.” Meian laughed, feeling the remnants of the ache in his muscles. 

“Fine, but I’ll have you in the shower at some point.” He winked. 

The towels were warm, tying one around his waist and handing one to Osamu. They looked at each other with pink cheeks, Meian feeling to urge to lean over and kiss him again. The sight of the swollen lips stopped him, they needed to relax before either of them were questioned about their flushed appearance. 

Meian followed Osamu out of the bathroom, laughing as Osamu made a show of flicking his towel behind him as if it were a dress. 

“Do it again,” Meian wiggled his brow, the chef turned away, stepping into the hall before spinning dramatically and waving the edge of the towel. 

“Oh, ‘Samu ya found the shower!” Meian was frozen in the doorway, looking down the hall to see the blonde one rubbing his face. They stood in an awkward silence once the hands dropped and started to load what he was seeing. 

The captain just shook his head, 

“What are ya doing? Both of ya in the bathroom huh?” He wasn’t giving much away on his face, but Meian could see the panic setting in. 

“Just cleaning up,” Osamu shrugged, “Want breakfast?” Atsumu frowned at the captain, not acknowledging the question. 

“Cleaning up? What did ya to my brother?” His head tilted, Meian looked to Osamu, an indifferent shrug. 

“I guess I-uh.” Meian lifted his arms in defeat, “We had sex.” 

Atsumu’s screech made sure everyone in the house was fully awake.


End file.
